Une vie de famille
by Mel2404
Summary: Quelques moments dans la vie de Famille de Quinn et Santana.
1. Chapitre 1

« Maman ? »

Un doux murmure qui vint interrompre le silence de cette nuit d'octobre. Une douce voix qui s'éleva dans le calme de la chambre. Aucune réponse ne se fit en retour. Le silence planait toujours. Le calme de quelques soufflements mêlés a deux respirations paisiblement endormies.

« Maman ? »

Un second murmure, plus fort que le précédent, réveilla l'une des deux amantes endormies. Elle ouvrit un œil, mais l'obscurité de la pièce ne permettait pas de voir d'où provenait ce murmure qui l'avait réveillé. Elle voulu se redresser, mais un bras autour de sa taille l'en empêcher. Son amante, paisiblement endormie à ses côtés, ne semblait pas trouver le matelas suffisamment confortable et avait décidé de passer sa nuit la moitié du corps sur celui de sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre.. »

Un léger gémissement de douleur se fit entendre à la fin de sa phrase. Sa y est, elle s'est habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle put distinguer la silhouette de son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se frotta légèrement les yeux afin de mieux le distinguer.

« Tu as mal au ventre ? D'accord. Retourne dans ton lit j'arrive. »

Sans attendre plus, sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se pencha doucement sur sa compagne, il fallait qu'elle sorte du lit, mais vue la position de son amante, la chose s'avérait difficile. Elle essaya calmement des caresses sur le bras afin qu'elle se réveille. Sans succès. Elle essaya quelques léger baisers sur la joue. Sans succès. Elle essaya quelques caresses dans le dos. Sans succès.

« Bébé ? »

« Mmh. »

Un grognement, presque préhistorique se fit entendre, au moins le réveil n'était pas loin.

« Bébé, ton fils est malade, faut que je me lève. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Un vague phrase prononcé dans un oreiller. Mais en femme aimante, elle avait compris la phrase de son amante.

« Il a mal au ventre, tu te pousse pour que je puisse y aller. »

« Ok, préviens moi si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Sa devrait aller. »

Son amante se décala et put sortir du lit. Elle tenta de se créer un chemin entre le lit et la porte, marchant par-ci, par-là sur quelques vêtements éparpillé dû aux ébats de la veille. Elle tenta de se vêtir correctement afin de sortir la chambre. En tâtonnant à droite à gauche, elle parvint a retrouver un short et un tee-shirt qu'elle enfila avant de sortir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Elle fouilla dans la pharmacie qui se trouvait dans un placard au dessus de la baignoire, elle en sortie une boîte de médicament contre le mal de ventre, fit un détour par la cuisine afin de préparer un verre d'eau. Une fois prêt elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle trouva son fils roulé en boule sur son lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine entourés de ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit tel une plume. À la vue de sa mère sur son lit, le jeune homme se redressa. Il prit le cachet et le verre d'eau que lui tentait sa mère. Mit le cachet dans sa bouche et avala tout le contenue du verre d'un coup. Il redonna son verre à sa mère qui le déposa sur la table de nuit avant de se rallonger.

« Met toi sous la couverture mon cœur, tu seras mieux. »

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas et s'installa sous les couvertures. Il se laissa border par sa mère et la suivie du regard lorsque celle-ci se ré-installa sur le lit.

« Je reste un peu avec toi, le temps que tu te rendorme d'accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais fit un signe positif de la tête. Sa mère lui sourit en réponse.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

« Raconte moi encore comment maman elle a fini dans la piscine a cause du chien. » Demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

« Encore ? Je te l'ai déjà raconté des dizaines de fois. »

« Je l'adore. »

« D'accord. » Céda la mère.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement prenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle savait, elle savait dès le début qu'il demanderait cette histoire, mais elle demanda quand même on ne sait jamais elle aurait pu se tromper. Son fils installa sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle passait son bras autour de lui. Tout deux regardaient le plafond comme si l'histoire qu'allait raconter la mère se refléterai la haut. Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« Maman S avait décidé de nous montré que le chien pouvait très bien la tirer alors qu'elle était debout sur le skate de ton cousin. Elle s'était installée sur le skate, avait attaché le chien, lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle soit prête. Seulement tu connais ton chien, il est très obéissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai de la nourriture. Et c'est précisément à se moment là, que ta tante avait décidé pour ramener le plat de saucisse qui venait juste de finir de cuire. Le chien se précipita en courant vers ta tante, ta mère toujours accrochée au bout de la laisse avait réussi à tenir debout sur le skate, jusqu'à ce qu'un vilain caillou sur la trajectoire stoppa net le skate et expulsa ta mère directement dans la piscine. »

A la fin de l'histoire le jeune homme avait rit, comme à chaque fois qu'il revoyait la scène dans se dérouler dans sa tête. Les rires du jeune garçon entraînèrent sa mère avec eux qui ne put se retenir. Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur, lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une tête qui apparu à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda cette mystérieuse tête qui fit son apparition.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ? » Questionna la mère.

« J'avais soif, j'allais me cherche un verre d'eau. »

« D'accord. Ton frère a mal au ventre je lui tient compagnie le temps qu'il se rendorme. » Expliqua la mère tout en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? » Demanda l'adolescente.

Le jeune homme, à qui était destinée la question hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il se dé-blottie des bras de sa mère, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa grande sœur, chez qui il finirait visiblement sa nuit. La mère sourit, de voir ses deux enfants si complice. Elle était fière.

Elle se releva à son tour et suivit ses enfants en direction de la chambre de l'adolescente. Elle regarda ses deux enfants s'installer sur le lit, et s'approcha de celui-ci afin de les border correctement. Elle les embrassa, chacun sur le front. Avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, afin de contempler ses deux amours couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, qui fermaient calmement les yeux. Elle éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte de celle-ci elle éteignit la lumière du couloir et refit le chemin en sens inverse à l'aveugle jusqu'à son lit. Elle retrouva son amante, paisiblement endormie.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut couchée, elle sentie un corps chaud se coller au sien, elle sourit, se tourna sur le côté afin de se blottir dans les bras de ce corps qui la réchauffa.

« Il va mieux ? » Demanda une voix mi endormie mi éveillée.

« Il dort avec sa sœur. »

« C'est mignon. »

« Oui, elle lui a proposé de dormir avec elle. » Sourit la plus jeune maman.

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, a tel point que plus rien ne pouvait s'immiscer entre leur deux corps. La plus jeune des deux mamans, sourit. Sa vie, rien ne pourrait la rendre meilleure. Elle s'endormie dans les bras de son amante, sa tête contre sa poitrine bercée par les battements de son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Bonjour, bonjour à tous, vous êtes en direct sur radio matin ! Aujourd'hui comme invité nous aurons... » _

« Roh, ta gueule toi ! » Grogna la plus âgée des deux mamans.

Un grognement presque bestiale s'éleva dans la pièce à l'attention de cet animateur de radio, qui tous les matins, sortait les amantes de leur doux cocon. Toujours paisiblement endormie, la jeune maman n'avait pas l'air motivée pour affronter la journée qui se levait. Ce sont les doux baisers que son amantes lui fit dans le cou qui la réveilla. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux. Qui pourrait rêver d'un meilleur réveille ?

« Allé mon ange debout. Il est 7h. » Lui murmura calmement sa femme au creux de l'oreille.

« Encore cinq petite minutes dans tes bras, après les enfants ne me laisseront pas deux minutes de répit. » Répondit la jeune maman tout en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de son amante.

« Debout maman ! Debout mama ! Debout, debout debout ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laissé entrer une tornade blonde, qui couru jusqu'au lit avant de sauter sur celui-ci. Elle sauta sur le lit avant de se laissée tomber sur les jambes de ses mamans. Dès le matin cette fille débordée d'énergie.

Cette petite fille c'est Willow, la plus âgée de leur deux enfants. Willow a huit ans, elle est en CE2, c'est une très bonne élève. La jeune Willow et blonde, c'est le portrait craché de sa maman. Laquelle me direz vous, c'est le portrait de sa maman Quinn. La plus jeune des deux mamans. Quinn à 32 ans, elle est photographe. Il y a deux ans de cela elle a ouvert sa propre boîte, qui depuis tourne plutôt bien.

« Oui, on se lève mon cœur. Comment va ton frère ? » Lui demanda Quinn.

« Il est encore dans mon lit, parce qu'il a encore mal au ventre. »

« Je vais aller le voir. » Répondit la plus âgée.

La plus âgée des mamans lança un regard a sa femme qui comprit parfaitement le message. Cette dernière prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la chatouiller le temps que son autre maman ne trouve de quoi se vêtir pour sortir du lit.

Une fois fait, elle sortit, non sans embrasser sa femme. Elle prit la jeune Willow dans ses bras afin de récolter son bisous du matin, puis la lança doucement sur sa mère restée couchée, donnant pour mission à sa fille de sortir Quinn du lit.

La plus âgée des deux mamans, c'est Santana. Enfin plus âgée, elle n'a que quelques mois de plus que Quinn. Santana, elle, elle est professeur de chant à McKinley. Elle remplace Mr. Shuester qui à déménagé il y a quelques année.

« Alors tu as toujours mal au ventre mon cœur ? »

Santana venait d'arriver dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit, sous les couvertures. Santana s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son front et pu constater que ce jeune bout de chou avait de la fièvre. Elle lui fit un bisous sur le front, avant que son fils ne vienne se réfugier dans ses bras. Santana prit son fils et se leva, elle le porta jusque dans le salon, où elle l'installa sur le canapé. Elle avait embarqué la couverture pour qu'il reste au chaud.

« Tu bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose pour ton ventre, et je vais prendre ta température. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours rien, il s'allongea sur le canapé, et se blotti sous les couvertures. Ce jeune bout de chou, c'est Jay. Le plus jeunes des deux enfants. Jay a six ans, il est en CP. Jay c'est plus le portrait craché de sa mama San. Il est brun, le tint légèrement métisse. Et quand il veut, il a le même caractère que sa mama.

Pendant que Santana cherché le thermomètre et les médicaments, Quinn et Willow arrivèrent dans le salon. Willow s'installa sur une des chaises autour de la table à manger, non sans avoir sortie son bol personnel Charlotte aux fraises avec sa cuillère assortie. Quinn lui emboîta le pas, elle arriva dans la cuisine, sortit les céréales et le lait pour sa fille, elle sortie également deux tasses à café pour elle et sa femme. En femme aimant et attentionnée, elle savait parfaitement se que son amante prenait au petit déjeuner.

Une fois tout prêt elle laissa sa fille déjeuner seule pour aller voir comment aller son fils. Elle s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter. Quand Santana revint de la salle de bain, Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Santana était vraiment la femme parfaite, adorable avec les enfants, protectrice, sévère quand il le fallait, mais douce et réconfortante, et parfaite en épouse, douce, attentionnée, jalouse mais raisonnablement, protectrice, et s'est une formidable amante. Une fois la brune arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se pencha pour embrasser sa femme avant de s'adresser à son fils.

« Tu te relève mon cœur, on va prendre ta température. »

Le jeune homme se releva sans un mot, il enleva une manche de son tee-shirt, leva le bras et le rabaissa quand sa mère eut placé le thermomètre. Ils attendirent tous les trois, le résultat de sa température. Quinn jeta quelques coups d'œils vers la table de la cuisine pour vérifier que tout se passer bien du côté de sa fille. Cette dernière mangait tranquillement ses céréales en regardant les dessins animés à la petite télé qui se trouvait sur un meuble de la cuisine.

Bip bip bip bip

« 38,6. Tu as de la fièvre mon cœur. » La brune regarda son fils, il était pâle, et semblait vraiment malade. Ce n'était pas une comédie d'enfant pour ne pas aller à l'école.

« Je vais resté avec lui aujourd'hui c'est pas grave. Je travaillerais à la maison, je n'avais que des dossiers à remplir. » Intervint la blonde.

Les deux mamans se regardèrent en souriant, le jeune homme se rallongea sur le canapé. Quinn lui alluma la télé du salon avant de retourner, avec Santana, rejoindre leur fille dans la cuisine. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les trois, avec les dessins animés que regardait la jeune fille.

Puis la routine du matin reprit, la jeune fille s'habilla dans sa chambre avec l'aide de sa maman Quinn, pendant que Santana se préparée dans la salle de bain. Puis, Willow prit à son tour la salle de bain, elle se brossa les dents pendant que sa mama San la coiffait. Quinn était dans sa chambre, elle s'habillait. Puis à 8h10 il était temps d'y aller, Willow embrassa sa maman Quinn et fit un bisous à son frère, avant de mettre son manteau et de prendre son cartable. Santana embrassa sa femme et son fils avant d'ouvrir la porte à sa fille pour se diriger vers la voiture. Willow s'installa dans son siège à l'arrière, se laissa attacher par sa mama, puis attendit calmement que sa mama s'installe derrière le volant pour y aller.

« Sa va aller avec Jay ? » Demanda Santana à sa femme.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Je vais le laisser se reposer, et si sa va pas mieux j'appellerais le médecin. En attendant je vais bosser. Mais fil toi tu vas être en retard. »

« Tu m'appelle s'il y a un problème ? »

« Promis bébé. Allé du balais. » Rassura la blonde avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

La brune monta dans sa voiture et démarra, direction l'école de sa fille. Dans le rétroviseur elle regarda sa femme rentrer au chaud dans la maison et sourit.

« Mama, Jay il va pas aller à l'école pendant combien de jour ? »

« S'il va mieux il y retournera demain ma puce. »

« Et moi je peux rester à la maison ? »

« Tu es malade ? » Santana regarda sa fille dans le rétroviseur intérieure. Cette dernière lui répondit non de la tête. « Alors tu vas à l'école. »

La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse. Santana qui la regardait par le rétro de temps en temps sourit à la vue de la moue de Willow. Elle était littéralement amoureuse de ses enfants. Voyant que sa fille boudée, la brune fouilla dans la clé USB remplie de musique branché à son auto-radio et trouva la chanson parfaite. Elle augmenta le volume quand la chanson commença. Et vit, toujours dans le rétro, le sourire de sa fille qui commençait a bouger la tête au rythme de la musique. Santana avait mit « What does the fox say ». Une chanson qui cherche à connaître le cris du renard. Elle savait que sa fille adorait cette chanson et ne s'était pas trompée. A quelques mètres de l'école, la mère et la fille criaient en cœur les paroles plus ou moins étrange de cette chanson. À la fin de la chanson, le trajet se termina, Santana se gara devant l'école, descendit de la voiture avant de faire le tour pour aller détacher sa fille et l'aider à descendre. La jeune fille prit son sac et attrapa la main de sa maman San pour traverser la route et se rendre dans la cour de l'école.

Arrivées au portail, la jeune Willow fit un câlin à sa mère avant de courir rejoindre ses copines. Pendant ce temps Santana se dirigea vers la directrice afin de la prévenir que Jay ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui. Elle regarda sa fille jouer avec ses copines avant de retourner vers sa voiture et de se rendre à son travail.

De leur côté, Quinn et Jay s'étaient installés sur le canapé, devant un dessin animé, Jay voulait regarder Cars. Jay s'était installé dans les bras de sa mère, il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et laissait sa maman Quinn lui caresser le dos.

« Maman pourquoi tu es avec mama et pas avec un papa ? »

La blonde stoppa net les caresses sur le dos de son fils, elle avait déjà eut se genre de question de la part de sa fille et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, son fils se poserait les mêmes questions. Seulement, il y a une différences entre s'y attendre et le vivre vraiment.

« Tous simplement parce que j'aime ta maman plus que tout au monde. »

« Plus que moi ? » Se redressa le jeune homme presque choqué.

Quinn sourit, attendrit devant la question de fils.

« Non bien sur que non. C'est toi que j'aime le plus, mais shut c'est notre secret à tous les deux. »

Le jeune homme mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il garderait le secret. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant qu'un expression d'incompréhension n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Pourquoi mon copain Lucas il y a une maman et un papa ? »

« Et bien parce que la maman de Lucas elle aime un papa. Moi j'aime une maman. »

« Et c'est mama qui a planté les graines dans ton ventre pour faire un bébé ? »

Le jeune homme semblait avoir déjà une idée précise de la façon de faire des enfants. Quinn sourit, elle était réellement attendrit par les questions de son fils, pleines d'innocence et d'incompréhension. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait prit les graines d'un monsieur pour les mettre dans son ventre et que c'est mama San qui les avait arrosé. Jay fut visiblement satisfait de cette explication puisqu'il souriait. Il raconta même à Quinn que mama San n'avait pas une tête de jardinier. Ce qui fit rire la blonde aux éclats. Le jeune homme bailla avant de continuer.

« En tout cas, moi je veux pas de papa, je suis bien avec mama et toi. »

Quinn regarda son fils, une larme d'émotion pointa son nez au coin de son œil. Le jeune homme se blotti d'avantage dans les bras de sa mère à la fin de sa phrase et s'endormit calmement bercé par les caresses de sa maman.

Le soir venu, quand Santana et Willow rentrèrent, Quinn était dans la cuisine en train de préparé le repas, pendant que Jay était toujours dans le canapé. Dès que la jeune blonde eut franchis la porte d'entrée elle courut dans les bras de sa maman Quinn. Elle lui raconta toute sa journée dans les moindre détails, avant de rejoindre son frère sur le canapé. Santana s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie, posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une des chaises et embrassa sa femme.

La routine du soir repris le dessus, les enfants faisaient leurs devoirs, ils dînaient tous les quatre, Jay ne mangea pas beaucoup se soir la, mais il était présent a table. Les enfants racontaient leur journée avec leurs copains, copines. Puis après mangé Jay et Willow prenait leur bain à tour de rôle. Et a 21h les enfants allaient se coucher, chacun avait le droit a un bisous de la part de ses deux mamans.

Une fois les enfants couchés, les deux mamans se retrouvaient enfin seules. Elle s'installèrent sur le canapé devant un film. Quinn se blotti dans les bras de sa femme la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais ce que ton fils m'a dit aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la blonde en souriant.

« Non. »

« Il m'a dit que tu n'avait pas du tout une tête de jardinier. » La blonde riait tandis que Santana la regardait sans comprendre. « Il m'a demandait pourquoi il avait deux mamans alors que ses copains avaient une maman et un papa. »

« Et tu lui a répondu quoi ? »

« Je lui ai répondu que j'aimais sa maman et non un papa. » Quinn posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de continuer. « Il m'a demandait si c'était toi qui avait placé les graines dans mon ventre pour faire un bébé. Tu remarqueras qu'à six ans ton fils se demande déjà comment on fait les bébés. Enfin bref, et donc je lui ai dit qu'on avait prit les graines d'un monsieur et que c'est toi qui les avait arrosés. »

« A quoi il a répondu que je n'avais pas un tête de jardinier. »

« Voilà. »

Les deux jeunes mamans rirent aux éclats ensemble. Expliquer à ses enfants pourquoi il n'avait pas de papa mais deux mamans, n'était pas toujours chose facile, heureusement que les enfants ont un grand sens de l'imagination et qu'il est facile de leur inventer des histoires. Elles regardèrent la fin du film dans le salon avant d'aller se coucher dans leur lit. Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, comblée de bonheur et s'endormirent.


End file.
